


Safest Place

by theNewDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is the safest place? I don't think so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest Place

1943: Several students were attacked by an unknown creature (later discovered to be a basilisk) and one student was killed. Another student was expelled under the charge of setting the creature on the students, though there was no evidence for such a claim. No formal investigation was ever given and the creature was not caught.

1991-1992: An adult mountain troll and a possessed teacher attacked the students. The Headmaster lured a well-known criminal into the school. There was no evidence that these incidents were thoroughly investigated.

1992-1993: A thousand-year-old basilisk and a teacher attacked residents of the castle and a student was cursed by a dark artifact. The school remained open with every occupant (living or dead) in danger before the basilisk was killed by a student. This was revealed to be the second incident of its nature in the school’s history. There is no evidence of a formal investigation or even notification of proper authorities.

1993-1994: The first publicized escapee from Azkaban Prison entered the castle numerous times and attacked the castle’s residents. One staff member deliberately withheld crucial information that could have helped the investigation. He did this, not out of sympathy for the escapee, but embarrassment that he had the knowledge at all.

1994-1995: A new teacher turned out to be a disguised murderer who escaped from Azkaban. A student was forced to participate in a life-threatening tournament against his will. Two students were kidnaped from school grounds. One of them was murdered and the other was tortured. A British Ministry official was killed on the school grounds by a teacher. A foreign celebrity was put under the Imperious Curse and forced to torture another foreign student.

1995-1996: The British Ministry of Magic hired a woman to be a teacher, though she had attempted to murder one of the school’s students the summer prior. She physically and psychologically tortured any student who protested her teaching methods. The British Ministry of Magic named her the “High Inquisitor”, a remembrance of the Medieval Inquisition.


End file.
